Riot grrrl
Riot es un movimiento musical feminista que alcanzó el pico de su fama en la década de 1990 pero continuó con una significativa influencia sobre la cultura musical alternativa del grunge. El término Riot Grrrl es también una designación de género, referida al movimiento inicial cercano a la música punk y a todo su arco de influencia. El término también designa a las autodenominadas Riot Grrrls, quienes proclaman y fomentan una manera de actuar feminista tomada de la filosofía punk, el llamado DIY (do it yourself, o hazlo tu mismo/a), una forma de subcultura para organizar a todas las bandas musicales integradas sólo por mujeres, festivales musicales exclusivos o especializados para mujeres, grupos de reunión y publicaciones independientes feministas. Historia La datación del nacimiento de este movimiento musical de liberación femenina es bastante difícil, es posible que el hecho clave para la desencadenación del Riot Grrrl esté en la International Underground Pop Convention celebrada en Olympia en agosto de 1991. La primera jornada de este encuentro musical internacional se desarrolló bajo el nombre de Girl Day por lo que sólo actuaron grupos compuestos por chicas. Era como un intento por dar un papel protagonista a la mujer dentro de un mundo, el del rock o el del punk, tradicionalmente de carácter machista o, al menos, dominado por los hombres. Ese día tocaron: L7, Bikini Kill, Tiger Trap, Bratmobile, 7 Year Bitch, The Slits. Estas bandas llevaban una especie de liberación femenina que iba más allá del aspecto puramente musical ya que sus letras no estaban centradas en el machismo imperante en el mundo de la música, hablaban de violaciones, abusos sexuales, destrucción de los estereotipos propios de la mujer tradicional, todo ello apoyado en la música y en multitud de fanzines donde se propagaban todas estas ideas. Una definición etimológica a Riot Grrrl nos remonta a 1991: en Washington, D.C. Según el escrito de un artículo llamado "Dance of Days: Two Decades of Punk in the Nation's Capital" en donde reporta Mark Andersen a Jen Smith, en ese tiempo, integrante de la banda Bratmobile: "This summer's going to be a girl riot.", que singifica "Este verano va a ser un motín (riot) de chicas"; y en otro reportaje, se dice que aparece "We need a girl riot", que traducido dice "Necesitamos un disturbio/motín de chicas". Mucho después, Allison Wolfe (vocalista de Bratmobile) y Molly Neuman (drummer de Bratmobile) colaboraron con Kathleen Hanna(vocalista de Bikini Kill) y Tobi Vail (drummer de The go theam) en un nuevo fanzine, al cual llamaron "Riot Grrrl!", donde la palabra "riot" se combinaba con la palabra "grrrl". Esto viene del fanzine de Tobi Vail que las llamaba "angry girls"(chicas enojadas). Le Butcherettes el cual es una banda compuesta por Teri Gender Bender y Normandi Heuxdaflo con ideales y conceptos feministas, usan carne y otras extensiones en vivo. Revolution Grrrl Style Now Es la épica frase de el movimiento de la chica riot. Traducido sería: "La revolución al estilo de las chicas ahora". Hay toda una revolución en el material: música, fanzines, arte y comunidades de chicas riot. Enlaces externos *Riot Grrrlz *Artículo sobre el movimiento Riot Grrrl! *Riot Grrrl Online Categoría:Géneros de música alternativa Categoría:Subgéneros del punk Categoría:Feminismo bg:Riot grrrl br:Riot Grrrl de:Riot Grrrl en:Riot Grrrl fa:رایت گرررل fr:Riot grrrl gl:Riot grrrl it:Riot grrrl nl:Riot Grrrl pl:Riot Grrrl pt:Riot Grrrl ru:Riot Grrrl sv:Riot grrrl tr:Riot Grrrl